De gatos y noches frías
by kitsune96
Summary: Vivir en la calle no es un chiste, mucho menos si una nevada azota la ciudad y no tienes donde dormir, ¿lograras ingeniatelas para no morir de frío? ¿algo allá afuera parece traerte mala suerte?. Una pequeña tragicomedia con estas dos como protagonistas


Antes de empezar, solo imagínense a Maka y a Tsubaki como neko-girl o no entenderan ni papa de la historia

* * *

— ¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ GATAS MUGROSAS! — las dos felinas huyeron rápidamente de la cocina del restaurant antes de que una de las ollas (o peor, un cuchillo) les llegara.

Suerte que el cocinero tenía mala puntería.

Ya de vuelta en el tarro de basura donde estaban viviendo, Maka se quejó a su compañera

— ¡¿tenías que tratar de agarrar esa rata, verdad?! —

—oye, no es mi culpa que los humanos no toleren a los animales callejeros, además, iba a cazar una rata, deberían agradecerme al fin y al cabo allí servían comida— le reclamó a la pelinegra

—joder, espero no morir de frio por tu culpa, mi cola ya está congelada—

—por favor, solo es una nevada, estoy segura de que hemos pasado peores—

—Supo…— a Maka se le pegó la lengua a las metálicas paredes del tarro

—Espera, yo te ayudo- la gata de cabellos negros tiró suavemente de su amiga —vaya, realmente esto está congelado—de haber podido hablar, Maka le habría contestado con algún comentario sarcástico —bueno, solo te hace falta un tironcito—

El grito que dio la rubia cuando le despegó la lengua del tarro resonó en toda la ciudad.

Ambas iban caminando por las nevadas calles

—joder, no quiero resignarme a pasar frio esta noche—

— ¿y qué quieres hacer? — Le preguntó Tsubaki —creo que deberíamos volver al tarro, acurrucarnos y ya—

—O sacar esa manta— Maka señaló una manta que estaba colgada en una cuerda, uno de los extremos estaba atado a la ventana de un departamento

—casi te mata un cocinero, ¿y quieres robarle eso a un humano? —

—oh, mira y aprende— la rubia se trepó por los ladrillos, una vez llegó a la cuerda, trato de caminar por sobre esta, no lo logró y casi se cae, pero alcanzó a agarrarse

—bueno, esto no va como esperaba, pero…— estiró su mano hacía la manta…

El dueño del departamento le cortó la soga que mantenía la colada…

Maka, en contra de cualquier ley felina, cayó de cara al suelo y la congelada cobija la golpeo de lleno en la cabeza. Tsubaki recogió a su amiga y al objeto

— ¿te encuentras bien? —

—Eso dolió, pero lo bueno es que tenemos una manta—

—Que está congelada— la pelinegra le dio un golpe: la cobija estaba tan fría que sonaba

—Mira, esa debe ser la salida del alcantarillado de algún baño termal, sale vapor— la rubia le quitó la manta y la acercó: el calor del vapor hizo que esta volviera a ser suave y blanda

— ¿me permite compartirla con usted, señorita? —

—no veo porque no— ambas se rieron y sentaron una al lado de la otra arriba del ducto, tapadas con la manta.

Sí, definitivamente no pasarían frío esa noche…

Llevaban un par de horas así cuando pasó una máquina barredora de nieve que casi la atropella, ambas alcanzaron (apenas) a alejarse, pero la mantita que habían estado ocupando se quedó enganchada en el vehículo. En otras palabras, quedaron en la misma situación que al principio

— ¿y ahora qué? — le preguntó, decepcionada, la pelinegra a su amiga

—joder… ¡maldita sea no me trago que tengamos tan mala suerte! — la gata le dio una patada a un montón de basura y enseguida emitió un quejido, había golpeado algo de pesado y duro metal, lastimándose la pata

—Me preguntó qué clase de persona deja tirado un calentador perfectamente bueno en un basurero— comentó Tsubaki algo pensativa

Un momento…

¿Calentador…?

— ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ ALIMAÑA ASQUEROSA! — Tsubaki se arrancó por los pelos por la ventana, en la mano derecha llevaba un alargador.

Ya dentro del tarro de basura, ambas disfrutaban del calor de la maquina

—Bueno, al menos esto terminó bien— se regodeó Maka frotando sus manos con el fin de asegurarse calor

El cableado sufrió un cortocircuito, incendiando los periódicos que estaban al interior del tarro. Tuvieron que salir para no quemarse

— ¡Espera!— Maka agarró una manguera

— ¡no hagas eso, la electricidad! — pero la rubia ya había abierto el grifo, al tirarle agua al enchufe, solo consiguió electrocutarse.

Llevaban una media hora acurrucadas frente a un edificio, estaban cubiertas de nieve y temblaban con fuerza. De seguro que no pasarían la noche

—pobrecitas… ¿quieren venir conmigo? — al abrir los ojos se toparon con una mujer de cabellos rubios y un parche en un ojo

— ¿eh? —

—Si se quedan aquí van a morir de frío…y yo siempre tengo espacio para un gato más— Marie levantó a Maka con cuidado, la gatita estaba congelada…

Un rato después, ambas estaban sentadas frente a una chimenea, la mujer tenía otros tres gatos: uno blanco, otro azul y una pequeña de pelaje rosado

—oye Maka, ¿no crees que tal vez esta tipa sea una sádica que secuestra gatos para comérselos o algo así? Con nuestra suerte no me sorprendería—

—Honestamente, a estas alturas amiga mía…prefiero eso a salir de aquí y morir de frío— sentenció la rubia haciéndose bolita para poder dormir.

* * *

Bueno, recupere mi internet , pero perdi mi pendrive (donde tenía algo más que este one-shot y el capitulo de cliches) pero que se le va a hacer. De todas formas reanudare mis escritos una vez termine mis examenes (18 de diciembre).

Respecto a este fic, debo decir que lo base en una caricatura llamada "Rat in a Hot Tin Can" del antiguo bloque de cartoon network llamado "que historia tan maravillosa"(la ultima vez me jodieron porque base un fic en MUCHAS cosas y estupidamente olvide poner las referencias, cuando no recuerdo haber dicho que la historia era "completamente mia") , solo que aqui decidi usar gatos , principalmente porque me ah tocado ver muchos muriendose de frio bajo la lluvia (aqui no nieva, desgraciadamente) y debo admitir que hace rato que quería poner a Marie como una "loca de los gatos" , ¿como decirlo? le queda un poco el estereotipo.


End file.
